Deal? Deal
by superbloggerbynight
Summary: Ryosuke caught Miyuki doing something embarrassing and is blackmailing Miyuki to do one thing: to kiss Sawamura. Miyuki/Sawamura [oneshot]


Deal? Deal.

**Fandom**: Ace of Diamond, Diamond no Ace, Daiya no Ace

**Pairing**: Misawa (Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun)

**Rating**: T

**Author's Notes**: _So I have come to the conclusion that there are just not enough Misawa fanfics out there so I'm adding mine to that very __small collection! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Miyuki, you said you wanted to play catch?" the usually quiet Kominato brother Ryosuke said. Ryosuke, who had been knocking for the past five minutes, was starting to get annoyed.

Earlier that day, Miyuki asked him if he wanted to play catch later and Ryosuke said yes. So after showers and dinner, Ryosuke grabbed his glove and headed to Miyuki's room, unknowingly have to knock on his door for five minutes.

Finally, Ryosuke gave up and just opened the door, throwing all manners out of the window.

The sight that greeted Ryosuke made his mouth quirk up in an evil smirk. He quickly grabbed his phone and crept over to Miyuki's bed, trying hard not to wake Miyuki up with his laughter. He started to video tape what he saw: Miyuki deep in wonderland with a very happy smile on his face while saying Sawamura Eijun's name very loudly.

All of a sudden Miyuki woke up from his nap, scared half to death from Ryosuke in his room with his phone pointed at him. Miyuki quickly hit the phone out of Ryosuke's hand as a quick defense mechanism he had done ever since he was a child.

"What the hell, Ryosuke?" Miyuki dazedly asked, quickly grabbing his glasses off his nightstand with the lamp illuminating the one-person room.

Ryosuke just promptly broke down in hysterics, rolling on the ground laughing. Miyuki was very lost.

"Did- did you kn-know you said Sawamura's n-name while you slept?" Ryosuke stuttered out, still in the middle of heavy laughter, finally sitting up to look at Miyuki.

Now, Miyuki knew he had feelings for the young and egoistical pitcher, he just didn't know what those feeling were. Until last week when he was practicing catching Sawamura's pitch. He noticed how Sawamura's eyes sparkled when he was pitching. He noticed how Sawamura would bring his leg up and show him a great view of his backside (and might he say, Sawamura had great assets back there). He noticed all of it.

Miyuki turned very flushed very fast. "Why would I say that idiot's name in my sleep?"

"You like Sawamura-kun, don't deny it!" Ryosuke sang gleefully.

He glanced towards the fallen phone in the corner of his room. He glanced back to Ryosuke with wide eyes. "You didn't."

Ryosuke, who followed Miyuki's eyes towards his cell phone, smiled. "Oh yes I did."

Two seconds later they both sprung for the cell phone; Miyuki, desperate to delete the embarrassing video, pulled at Ryosuke's pink hair. Ryosuke was under Miyuki, reaching for the cell phone to save the video.

Ryosuke successfully grabbed the phone, threw Miyuki off his back, and promptly sprinted out of Miyuki's room. Miyuki quickly grabbed some shoes and sprinted to get that phone.

Ryosuke led them all the way to the field where Eijun, Miyuki noted, would often run around with tires. Miyuki keeled over and huffed for more air, and standing ten feet from him doing the same thing was Kominato Ryosuke.

After their panting session, Ryosuke said with a sly smile, "Okay, I'll give you a deal. You do whatever I say, which is only one thing, and I won't show these to the other baseball players. But if you don't, well… I'll show it to everyone; including Sawamura-kun."

Miyuki, desperate to never show anybody that video or tell anybody about his feeling for Sawamura-kun, almost took the deal without knowing what he would have to do.

"Wait, what is this 'thing' you want me to do?" Miyuki asked suspicion plaguing him from accepting the deal.

Ryosuke fidgeted with the phone in his hand, agitating Miyuki to no end. "Well, first off, you have to accept the deal. Deal?"

Miyuki, feeling as if he was selling his soul to the devil, said, "Deal."

**XxX**

"So do you want to play catch?"

"Not after what you're making me do."

**XxX**

The next three days Miyuki tried his hardest to ignore and avoid Sawamura-kun to avoid what he has to do. In those three days, Ryosuke would subtly threaten Miyuki by fidgeting with his phone while staring directly to him and glancing at Eijun-kun who always seemed to be screaming, something Miyuki found oddly adorable. But still idiotic, nonetheless.

On day three of trying to avoid Sawamura, Coach made Furuya and Eijun pitch to Miyuki for practice in the indoor gym and Miyuki knew that this was the time he had to keep his end of the deal.

Eijun would pitch the wildest balls and would make Miyuki work for the catch while Furuya made hard and fastballs, but at least Furuya always _aimed _for the mitt.

Miyuki had butterflies and anxiety in his stomach once practice had ended. The three of them quickly picked up all the balls they had used. But when Miyuki was in the far corner of the gym, he purposely left a single baseball out. After cleaning up the mess they made, Furuya quickly dispersed to the shows, the heat of the day finally catching up to him.

"Miyuki, you left a ball over there," noticed Eijun, pointing in the area the lonesome baseball was. He was on his way out when he noticed, apparently.

Miyuki laughed to cover up the nervous blurt he was about to say. _Oh my gosh, Eijun says 'Miyuki' in such a hot way. _"Well then go grab it!"

Eijun dropped his mitt on the ground and started to jog towards the ball. "Hey, Miyuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Eijun asked. He has progressively gotten closer to Miyuki, who went into the middle of the gym to meet him halfway.

Instead of answering, Miyuki said one simple command, with a blush coming to his cheeks: "Close your eyes."

"What? You didn't answer my question."

"As your Senpai, I order you to close your eyes."

Eijun finally gave into his command, fiddling with the baseball in his hand.

"Now don't move," Miyuki said in a quieter tone.

Eijun stood as stiff as a board, not knowing what the catcher is going to do.

He then felt a hand that was not his caress his cheek while he felt a pair of foreign lips meet his own.

Surprise is the only thing that Eijun felt. He didn't respond to the older boy kissing him, just from the sheer shock that _Miyuki _is _kissing him. _His long time crush was _kissing him. _Eijun was just about to lean in when the lips disappeared from his own.

Miyuki quickly broke the kiss, intentions to make a run for it and to tell Ryosuke that he did his part of the deal and to never speak of the Sawamura Incident.

Miyuki was turning away to get the hell out of the gym when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Miyuki turned around so he was facing Eijun.

It was awkward for Miyuki to kiss somebody who didn't respond and just stood as stiff as a board. "Look, Sawamura, how about we-"

He was cut off from Eijun grabbing his shirt to make him lean down to his height inches between both of each of their faces.

"Kiss me." Those words were uttered from Eijun and Miyuki, not one to disappoint, quickly closed the distance between them. Eijun, not knowing what to do with his hands as this was his first (or was it second?) kiss, put them behind his back, trying not to ruin everything while Miyuki cupped his face with both hands and kissed him with all he was worth.

It was quite obvious that Eijun had reciprocated those feelings of Miyuki's, and Miyuki was over the moon.

The kiss was deepened with Miyuki and Eijun tilting their heads to fit one another better, Miyuki was expertly using his tongue, and Eijun was just relishing the feeling of this. Eijun broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"So you like me?" Miyuki asked with a smirk.

Eijun rolled his eyes. "Never said that."

"But it was implied as you were sucking my face off."

"Says that guy that started the kiss."

"You're such an idiot, Sawamura."

Ryosuke only could chuckle at the two from his hiding spot from behind the corner, having witnessed the whole scene by chance.


End file.
